


My Angel

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in the Bunker, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Sam and Dean are celebrating their first Christmas in the bunker. Since Castiel is Dean's boyfriend, he's also invited. After they decorate the tree they realize that something is missing.





	

It was the first Christmas they’d have at the bunker, and Dean Winchester was beyond excited, because this time they could have a real Christmas. He and Sam wouldn’t be in some crappy motel room, using car fresheners as decorations and giving each other gifts they’d picked out at the gas station. This time, Dean would be able to decorate, and even cook them a nice dinner. What made things even better was that since he and Castiel were dating, Cas would be spending a week with them at the bunker. 

He thought maybe Cas wouldn’t be too interested in it, but he went with Dean to get a tree, a real one, and he even went with him to get the decorations. He’d explained a bunch of proper Christmas traditions to Cas, and Sam had joined in to say why they were so excited. 

After getting the tree, Sam and Dean had set it up in a corner of the library. They’d strung the lights on it - actually needing a ladder because it was a pretty big tree – and then they’d put the ornaments on. Sure, it had been kind of expensive, but it was worth it; a real Christmas in a real home.

Usually Sam and Dean were one’s for drinking coffee, but come on, what would Christmas be without hot chocolate? So Sam went to go make some as Dean admired their work, well, mostly his work. He’d been the one to instruct Sam on how to space out the decorations so there wouldn’t be too much of one color in any places. 

He was nodding his head to himself, a smile on his face. Cas came up to him, putting an arm around his waist. 

“It’s beautiful, Dean,” he told him. “But, isn’t there supposed to be something on top of the tree?”

Dean’s face blanched. How could he forget to put a tree topper? He’d planned on using a star and then he’d completely forgotten to pick it up. In his defense, Castiel’s good looks were insanely distracting. It was too late now to go back to the store, and Dean didn’t want to go tomorrow. He’d planned on getting this all done in one day. 

“Yep,” Dean said, his cheeks turning a little pink. “Can’t believe I forgot.”

“It’s my fault,” Cas surmised.

Dean turned to Cas. “Of course it’s not your fault, Cas. It just slipped my mind.”

Cas gave him a knowing look. “Exactly. It’s because you kept staring at me while we were shopping.”

“I was not,” Dean retorted defensively, to which Cas only raised his eyebrows. After a sigh, “Fine, I was.”

His angel boyfriend smiled, before asking, “Can’t we just make a tree topper?”

“I don’t know if we have the right materials to make a star.”

“A star?”

“Yeah, Cas, I explained this to you. People put stars on top of their Christmas trees.”

His boyfriend was frowning. “Yes, but Sam also said that an angel decoration can be put on top of the tree as well.”

“But a star would look nicer, I think,” Dean argued. “Plus, those angel tree topper things don’t beat what actual angels looks like.” He leaned in close to Cas, breathing in his scent. “They’d never be able to capture just how damn good you look.”

Cas pressed a kiss against his lips, making warmth flare in Dean’s belly. 

“As sweet as that is,” he murmured, “you still need something for the top of the tree.”

They heard Sam’s heavy footsteps before they saw him, and Cas turned as he entered with two mugs of hot chocolate piled high with whipped cream in his hands. He gave Dean a smile as he handed him his mug. 

“Ah yeah, hot chocolate,” he exclaimed before taking a sip. The warmth flooded though him, and he savored the chocolaty taste on his tongue. “Mm…”

“Dean, you’ve got-“ Cas began before breaking off and swiping his thumb against Dean’s nose. He pulled it back, the white of whipped cream now on it, and despite Cas only being able to taste the molecules in food he licked it off. 

“Did you get it?” Dean asked. 

“Hold on,” Cas told him before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on his nose that made Dean blush.

Sam cleared his throat, making Dean’s face turn even more red.

“So, you got anything for the top of the tree?” his brother questioned before taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. 

“Your brother forgot to get anything because he was too busy watching me,” Cas said bluntly.

And Dean’s flushed face, which had been cooling down heated up again. Sam just looked amused. 

“We can make something. I’d prefer having an angel on top.”

Dean leaned against Cas, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He gave the angel a kiss on the cheek, and then declared, “I think we’ll be fine. I’ve got my angel right here.”


End file.
